Revelations
by thecrazykid3649
Summary: this story is about raven and a mysterious boy she dreams of.


Teen titans fanfiction: Revelations

The boy began to run. he had to get away. he escaped her before, but this time it was too close for comfort. she almost got him....ALMOST. he bolted this way and that, not sure where he was going or what the consequences may be and he didn't care. all he cared about was living to see another day. she(or it, he wasn't sure what to classify her as) was gaining. maybe because of the fact that she was winged, which gave her flight, a chilling advantage in her pursuit of him. so he ran like there was no tomorrow, which there probably wasn't...at least for him if he didn't get away. he continued to run until a dead end appeared, blocking off all hope for escape, for safety, for tomorrow. ''Dead''. he hated that word. he also feared it becuase he had a feeling he would soon truly know the meaning of the word.....personally.

Raven was restless. she tossed and turned and groaned and whimpered in one big pile of discomfort. she bolted straight up in her bed. she had a dream. a nightmare it seemed. someone was in danger. she can't recall him. but she remembers his face. something was so familiar about it. but what?

Warp looked at the ticking time bomb in his hand. he was at a crossroads of indecision. should he do it? ending their existence now would be much easier and satisfying. but, it was just too...... easy. if he really wanted to enjoy performing his greatest achievement he would have to sit back and let the conflict play out. he would relish seeing them try to get out of this dilemma. they would try, but fail. he turned off the detonator and put it away. at least for now. he pressed a button on his suit and, with a flash like lightning, he disappeared.

Vixen was unhappy. really UNHAPPY. she sensed something was wrong. ''that hard-headed she-beast!'' she said aloud.''i told her not to chase him. if anything went wrong, she was supposed to let me know first, not hunt him like a deer!''. she sighed. oh well, she thought. at least now he may have a clue that someone know's who he is, where he lives, and WHAT he is. and that they will stop at nothing to capture him. vixen smiled. a twisted, demented smile.....

this was it. it's now or never, he thought. she came for him like a hungry hyena after a defenseless rabbit. only he wasn't defenseless. she was in the distance. her eyes had an evil gleam. she looked at him like a lion would while stalking it's prey. but he wasn't going to be her prey. not today he wasn't. he had to concentrate. he raised his hand, took a deep breath, and instantly destroyed a fire escape that hovered above him, creating an avalanche of debris that smothered the beast. he then turned and did the same to the dead end, which was no more a dead end now than a gaping hole of security and sanctuary. he was free. he had escaped. he was safe. for now...

Raven woke up to a dull morning. it was peaceful and silent, with no promise of trouble or anything out of the ordinary. except that dream she had the night before. images of the dream pounded in her head with the intensity of elephants stampeding. she remembered the boy, his familiar, charming face. and she knew he was in danger, seeking shelter from something. but what? and what did this boy have to do with her? why does he haunt her dreams?  
before raven can ponder these questions any further, the titans alarm system rings meaning a villain has decided to come out and play. ''who is it this time?'' asks beast boy, who was sprawled on the sofa staring at the ceiling. the computer mainframe system screen displayed the words ''unknown threat''. '' the system says unknown''. robin said dryly.

It was Warp's turn to be upset. he was not supposed to get away, thought warp. ''vixen said she had it under control. if he is not captured soon, the titans will get to him. if so it will mean certain doom for all that is evil. if you want a job done right, you have to get it done yourself''. with a push of a button warp disappeared once again. Destination: the present.

''AAHHHH!!'' this sound of frustration came from none other than vixen. she was furious. her loyal ally had failed her. she was beginning to think she would never succeed in her attempts to capture the boy, that all her endeavors were futile. but then it hit her. Chasing the boy and scaring him to death won't get her very far in her plan to turn him over to the dark side. Before a fox leads it's prey into the fox hole where it is devoured, the prey must trust the fox first. it must be lulled to sleep, so to speak. There must be a bond of trust between the fox and the prey. ''or at least, an ace in the hole'' she thought with grim satisfaction. Eureka! She found the answer. the boy must be lulled to sleep, in so many words, like a fox's prey. then... yes then.... he would be devoured.....


End file.
